


The Crude Convict

by phenotypical_1



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Consensual, Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Snuff, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenotypical_1/pseuds/phenotypical_1
Summary: Damara and Terezi engage in some intense roleplay.
Relationships: Damara Megido/Terezi Pyrope, Terezi Pyrope/Damara Megido
Kudos: 11





	The Crude Convict

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge on the Homestuck Content Creation Station, a Discord server I'm a part of. We were asked to pick pairings with fewer than 50 works on AO3 and draw/write content for those pairings. This is one of four pairings I've selected; expect more fic in the coming weeks.
> 
> Also, if you skirted this far without seeing the tags, this is a snuff fic. Damara consensually dies in this. Don't worry, she gets better.

“M1SS M3G1DO, YOU ST4ND 4CCUS3D OF M4NY, M4NY COUNTS OF PUBL1C 1ND3C3NCY. HOW DO YOU PL34D?”  
For as giddy as Damara was to start this little role-play, she looks fully lucid, and quite grim, now. Her eyes are wide circles, her soft jaw is visibly clenched, and her brow is knit. She sits stock still, spine straight, shoulders squared. The way her gaze presses into the grinning legislacerator feels like the tip of a pencil being pushed into her skin. Terezi has to admit, internally, that her actions are a little worrying. But, she knows the safe words. Presumably she will use them.  
The silence lingers, then, just as Terezi opens her mouth to prompt her for an answer, Damara’s lips peel back and her flat teeth part. “GUILTY.”  
Now, it’s Terezi’s turn to let silence settle. Come on, Damara! The best part of a mock trial is the interrogation, the battle of wills and wits between the intrepid neophyte and the increasingly-desperate criminal! What criminal would ever plead guilty?! She takes in a loud sniiiiiiiiff, then slams her gavel down on the desk. “TH3 D3F3ND4NT D3CL4R3S H3RS3LF GU1LTY!” A small pause, then she stands up and walks around her table to the table where Damara sits. She slams her cane down under her palm, and leans over Damara. “BUT, TH3 PROS3CUT1ON MUST KNOW HOW GU1LTY!” Her grin widens, and her teal, sluglike tongue runs along the jagged ridge of her teeth.  
Damara glances down, smirks coldly, and stands up. She reaches forward to place a hand on Terezi’s torso over her teal bodysuit, then slides that hand up under the red crop-top she wears over it to cop a disrespectful feel. Damara’s smirk cracks into a bare-teeth grin of her own, a pair of dimples forming under her cruel eyes. Terezi recoils and twirls her cane before bringing it down on Damara’s forearm with a loud SMACK! The perverted woman lets go and swings her arm back, her body language indicating pain far more than her face, which remains in that dastardly grin.  
“V3RY W3LL TH3N,” Terezi sputters. “TH3 PROS3CUT1ON H4S CONS1D3R3D TH3 3V1D3NC3 4ND PRONOUNC3S YOU… SUP3R 3XTR4 GU1LTY! 4ND YOUR PUN1SHM3NT W1LL B3…” She lets the moment hang, then smacks her cane against the edge of the table. “H4NG1NG!”  
Damara feigns shock, and jabs Terezi’s chest with an accusatory finger. “YOU ARE CORRUPT. POUCHBEAST COURT. I DEMAND APPEAL.”  
Terezi wears a perverse grin. “TH1S 1S TH3 H1GH3ST COURT, SW33TH34RT! TH3R3 1S NO 4PP34L1NG!” Damara lets out a shrill noise as she’s spun around by her shoulders and bent over the table. Terezi hikes up a leg and presses her knee to the small of Damara’s back, pulling one of her arms backward to coil rope around the wrist. She then brings that rope around the other wrist, then wraps and wraps and wraps and wraps, until a short cone of rope keeps Damara’s hands secured from her wrists to a quarter up her forearms.  
Somewhat concerned by the squirming and whimpering, Terezi gently lowers her head to look at Damara’s face. Her cheeks are cherry-red. She turns her head to look back at Terezi, and grins. “PUSSY.”  
Terezi’s lips tighten up, and she delivers a quick smack to Damara’s ass with her cane before standing her up and walking her to the corner of her room, where a noose hangs from a rafter. Terezi watches Damara intently as she walks her toward it. The perverse grin never wavers.  
Wow, she really wants this.  
Obviously, a normal hanging would be absolutely disastrous. There’s no telling how the mostly-deathless dream bubbles would handle a snapped neck. What Terezi suggested instead was essentially a crane-hanging in slow motion; Damara’s body would be lifted steadily off the ground by her neck alone, closing off her windpipe completely without causing irreparable neck damage.  
Damara willingly lowers her head to allow Terezi to wrap the noose around her neck. Then, Terezi steps back. “R34DY?” she asks, just for a little bit of assurance.  
“ALWAYS READY. ARE YOU?”  
Terezi doesn’t verbally answer. She clears her throat, though, just before grabbing the dangling other end of the rope and beginning to pull it down. She tries her best to make sure that it’s a slow, steady pull upward, but Damara kicking her legs as they leave the ground makes her swing precariously. Terezi suspends her about two inches off the ground, just out of the reach of the tips of her toes, and ties off the end of the rope to the leg of a bed.  
All of this work was done behind Damara. It’s not until Terezi walks over to view her work from the front that she sees the sublime look of molten ecstasy on Damara’s darkening face. Her eyes are fluttering shut, and her lips are swelling around a senseless grin. Her whole petite body is stretched out before Terezi’s eyes – pale, fragile skin peeking out underneath her undersized burgundy schoolfeeding uniform. And under that pleated skirt, Terezi smells a lowblood’s heady arousal.  
She lowers herself to one knee, pulling up Damara’s skirt and pressing a thumb against her crotch. A tiny clicking sound comes from Damara’s mouth, and she twitches a little. Her nook is staining the white cotton panties that cover it with a sweet, lovely red.  
Terezi gives it a testing lick. It’s not really the sweet, cloying candy red she loves, but it’s a strong, sweet flavor nonetheless. She tugs down Damara’s panties, closes her eyes, and pretends to be blind, extending her long tongue and giving Damara’s nook long, probing licks that push the muscle of her tongue deep between those deep red petals. All that Damara’s body can do in response is twitch – twitch all over, from her shoulders to her abs to her thighs to her toes – and gush sweet strawberry syrup.  
Slavering, Terezi’s hands squeeze the backs of Damara’s thighs, and her buries her nose up against her pubic mound as she begins to lick in earnest. In practice, this change in position is mostly to get more of that thick, sweet girlcum onto her tongue. However, as evidenced by the highest, most imperceptible squeaks and a lot more jerking and twitching, Terezi’s tongue seems to be finding some very sensitive areas inside Damara’s walls.  
A few final thrashes, and then a thick onslaught of deep, dark red pours down Terezi’s cheeks and chin, dribbling onto her Redglare costume as well. The orgasm seems to truly sap all Damara’s remaining strength; when Terezi pulls out from underneath that skirt, all there is to see is a face completely faded by sublime pleasure. Her cheeks are blackened with trapped, stale blood. Her eyes are glazed completely, and the very tip of her tongue pokes out between her closed teeth.  
Knowing that leaving her hanging for too long is dangerous, Terezi hurries to the bedpost and undoes the knot, gently letting Damara back down. Unable to be two places at once, she is forced to just let the body slump in slow motion. Once she’s sat down and stable, looking not unlike a discarded marionette, Terezi’s nimble fingers gently work the noose loose around her neck, resuming the flow of blood. She tips Damara’s head back, straightening out her windpipe, and is relieved to hear a quiet, slow intake of air as her body resumes normal function.  
Terezi pets Damara’s hair, then moves her head into her lap so she can work on untying her hands. It’ll probably be a few hours before she wakes up properly. Already, a healthy gray is returning to her cheeks. It’s as though she’s peacefully asleep, albeit with an open-eyed, blissed-out look on her face.  
“SW33T DR34MS, YOU L1TTL3 FR34K.”


End file.
